With the development of mobile communication technology and the increase of service requirements, the positioning service based on the location of the terminal has drawn more and more favor from the operators, and what is more, the LBSs (Location Based Services) also concern many fields such as traffic, logistics, public security, emergency and daily life, etc., and can provide various services such as navigation, logistics management, traffic information, daily arrangement and so on with a rather wide range of application.
The conventional method for positioning a terminal may be based on positioning parameters including the TOA (Time Of Arrival), the TDOA (Time Difference Of Arrival), OTD (Observed Time Difference), AOA (Angle Of Arrival) and so on of the terminal to achieve positioning of a terminal.
As for the above method for positioning a terminal, the obtaining of various parameters is the key of the positioning method, and during the process of positioning a terminal, an additional channel between the base station and the terminal is often needed to transmit data including related positioning parameters and positioning result for multiple times, thus a large number of network resources are occupied.